digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Big Bang Punch Straight to Your Heart! Eri's an Appmon Idol!
|airdate=(Ja:) October 29, 2016 |continuity= }} A member of Appliyama 470 reveals her App Drive as fashion starts getting mixed up. Summary On November 3, rescues Haru's App Drive from a juice spill and scolds him for being careless about it. The TV catches him attention, and Haru catches a glimpse of a blue App Drive, belonging to the newest idol of Appliyama 470, Eri Karan. Later that day, they go to Roppongi to try and meet with her; Gatchmon wants to recruit her in the fight against Leviathan. Haru uses a dog costume to slip into the television station where Eri and other members of Appliyama 470 are being interviewed, and Gatchmon is so short that no one even notices him. Eri displays an extremely arrogant personality during the interview, interjecting her catchphrase whenever possible. When the interview is over, Haru and Gatchmon sneak into her dressing room. She continues the act even when faced with Haru, but when Eri catches sight of Gatchmon, she is extremely happy to find another person with an App Drive. She drops the act and appears less arrogant, though she goes back into character when Gatchmon comments as such. She then takes out the Appmon Chip to her own Buddy Appmon, the loud and excitable . After introducing himself, Dokamon is surprised to find that Gatchmon is apprealized. Before further conversation, clothes purchasing apps begin to go on the fritz due to an L-Virus-infected . Haru and Gatchmon give chase and end up in Dressmon's AR-Field, dragging along Eri and Dokamon. Dressmon introduces herself by dressing them up in feminine clothes, and when Gatchmon attacks her, she responds with exploding sewing pins. Taking refuge behind a stand, Haru and Gatchmon try and come up with a plan of attack, and Dokamon expresses his jealousy and frustration because he's never been apprealized. Dressmon finds them and shreds their cover before using her needles and thread to trap Gatchmon. Dokamon pleads with Eri to apprealize him, as they share the same goal of bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Haru charges her with the same. Eri finally consents and apprealizes Dokamon. Her App Drive provides her with a floating controller which allows her to aid Dokamon's Dokadoka Rush attack, which he uses to blow away Dressmon while Haru frees Gatchmon. Haru borrows Dokamon's chip to applink Gatchmon and Dokamon, which grants Gatchmon Dokamon's fists. They defeat and purify Dressmon, whose chip goes to Haru, while the fashion apps return to normal. That evening, Eri tells Haru how she obtained her App Drive. She was home alone because her mother always had to pull extra shifts, watching Izumi Kagurazaka's idol concert and finding energy through her performance. Deciding that she wanted to give smiles to the world like Kagurazaka, she finds an App Drive from a crane machine that asked her if she had anyone who she wanted to see smile. Deciding that she wanted to see everyone smile, she became buddies with Dokamon and began her journey to become an idol. Eri and Haru part ways, keeping in contact with each other. That night, Rei Katsura recognizes Dokamon in Eri's promotional video and declares that things are getting interesting. Featured Characters (2) * (6) *' ' (7) * (8) }} Appmon Searches Appmon Data Lab Digivolutions Quotes "I'll Doka Punch your body, Dewasu~!" :—'Dokamon' is ready to go! Other Notes de:Ich werde dein Herz mit einem Knall einschlagen! Eri ist ein Appmon-Idol!